smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory pose
A Victory Pose is a short animation that any character does after winning a normal match. Each character has three different scenes, where one is played randomly at the end of a match before cutting to the results screen. Unlike in the actual Smash games where most losing characters will applaud for the victor, Lawl has unique losing poses for each character (though some like Zoolander have two, as accessed through an Easter egg). The results screen background will vary depending on where the match took place. List of victory poses Angry Video Game Nerd * Option #1 - Curls a poster into a tube and yells through it, "You want me to spell it out? You're a poopyhead!" ** If the Nostalgia Critic is present at the end of a match, he'll say, "Lick my balls, you piece of shit Nostalgia Critic!" * Option #2 - While holding an NES controller, happily says "Aw, kick fuckin' ass! Life is kinda cool sometimes." * Option #3 - Drills a hole through an NES cartridge, only to have it spin out of control. * Loss - Chugs down Rolling Rock. Aya * Option #1 - Aya, holding Snowball, leaves with Maria offscreen. * Option #2 - Dio kisses Aya on the forehead. * Option #3 - Ogre and Aya perform the Bros Pose before teleporting away. * Loss - Dies from blood loss. Best Hercules * Option #1 - Celebrates his victory. * Option #2 - Hercules and his gay friend arrive by chariot, then the former celebrates towards the losers. * Option #3 - Hercules stands next to his gay friend and says "Huh. Let's go home." before leaving the screen. * Loss - Stumbles a bit, then collapses. Billy Mays * Option #1 - Holding up the Magic Fire, says "Order right now, for just $80000!" * Option #2 - Says "Order right now, for just $19.99!" * Option #3 - Holds up a sword and says "I have the strength!" while wearing armor. * Loss - Smiles and gives the winner two thumbs up. Bison * Option #1 - Does the famous "YES! YES!" scene. * Option #2 - Quotes the famous "But for me, it was Tuesday" line from the Street Fighter film. ** If Guile is present at the end of a match, he'll say, "Another time, Guile!" * Option #3 - Chuckles while drinking tea. * Losing - Squats and looks down with one foot out. Carlos Trejo (Note: All his voice clips are in Spanish; these are the translations.) * Option #1 - In the shadows, says "I was here..." * Option #2 - Says "Carlos Trejo... goes beyond... the limits... of reality." ** If Haruhi is present at the end of a match, he'll say "This whore... is a real FRAUD. Don't get mad!" ** If Jaime Maussan is present at the end of a match, he'll say "Once again, this charlatan... tries to impress the Mexican population." * Option #3 - Sleeps on his motorcycle. * Losing - Leaves the screen by motorcycle. Codec Snake (Note: He speaks in rythme with his victory theme) * Option #1 - "Cheap movie monster... that pink marshmallow... give me a break... my head hurts." * Option #2 - "Chimpanzee hear ya... it must be female... what kind of weirdo... can read minds?" * Option #3 - "You're, you're, you're kidding... are, are you kidding?!... she took her clothes off... clothes off-ugh..." * Losing - Lays flat on the ground, broken and nonfunctional. Don Ramon (Note: All his voice clips are in Spanish; these are the translations.) * Option #1 - Yells "Let's seize the Meatball de Granadias!" as he runs offscreen. * Option #2 (against male opponents) - Slams the desk and shouts "YOU FAILED!" * Option #3 (against female opponents) - Slams the desk and shouts "YOU FAILED!" * Losing - Takes off his hat and stomps on it. Dr. Robotnik * Option #1 - Swings his arms up and down while gloating "I will become the undisputed master of Mobius!", then claps his hands together while evilly laughing. * Option #2 - Says "I'll have to give myself a PRRROMOTION!" as he points upwards, with the word "PROMOTION" appearing above his head. * Option #3 - Bows and says "Thank you!" * Losing - Cries to himself. Dr. Wily * Option #1 - While juggling models of Earth and the moon, Wily says "I will create chaos, destroy everything!" * Option #2 - Laughs evilly, then says "Well, that's it for the fun for now" as he leaves the screen. * Option #3 - Groans and facepalms at the loser. * Losing - Throws a fit. Frollo * Option #1 - Walks towards the camera and says "Beata Maria..." ** If Gaston is present at the end of a match, he'll say "Gaston, you're an idiot!" * Option #2 - Evilly sneers at the camera while surrounded by fire. * Option #3 - Dramatically raises his arms in the air and collapses. * Losing - Looks at the opponent, disappointed at himself. Gaston * Option #1 - Says "And every last inch of me's covered with hair!" while exposing his hairy chest. ** If Frollo is present at the end of a match, he'll say "Frollo, you are gay!" * Option #2 - Gloats "What's the matter? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" * Option #3 - Dressed as M. Bison, he yells "YES! YES!" * Losing - Glumly sits on his chair, then manually turns it around. Guile * Option #1 - Poses with Blanka and shouts "All right!" ** If Bison is present at the end of a match, he'll say, "It's over, Bison!" * Option #2 - Scratches his hair. * Option #3 - Cammy approaches a wounded Guile, and asks, "How about a romantic candlelight dinner for two?" Guile replies, "Dinner for the whole team for a job well done!" as Ryu, Ken, and Blanka appear behind him. * Losing - Shakes his fists up and down, uttering a silent "NO!" Hank Hill * Option #1 - Proudly says "I provide the people of this community with propane and propane accessories." * Option #2 - Awkwardly laughs to himself. * Option #3 - Points at the camera and shouts, "Loser! You're a loser!" * Losing - Curls up in a fetal position. Haruhi * Option #1 - Continuously gropes Mikuru. * Option #2 - Leaps onto Mikuru and bites her ear. * Option #3 - Tackles Mikuru down. * Losing - Holds her head in frustration as a giant appears next to her. Hitler (Note: Hitler's quotes are in deliberately mistranslated German subtitles.) * Option #1 - Yells "I order you to bow down... at once!" * Option #2 - While wearing his commissar cap, he imitates M. Bison's "YES! YES!" scene. * Option #3 - Shouts "Now bring me Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!", slamming his desk every time he shouts Fegelein's name. * Losing - Sits on his chair, angrily tapping his fingers. I.M. Meen * Option #1 - Points towards the right, while shouting "Back into your cell, bookworm!" * Option #2 - Dances around, jumps in the air with his book in his hand, then waves at the camera while saying "Better luck next time, bookworm!" * Option #3 - Yells "GOOD!" and madly cackles before disappearing in sparks. * Losing - Groans at his loss. Ib * Option #1 - Stares into the "Fabricated World" painting. * Option #2 - Garry kneels down to check on Ib, who sits on the ground wearing his jacket. * Option #3 - A frightened Ib hugs Garry. * Losing - Slowly lays down on the ground. Irate Gamer * Option #1 - Facing the camera, he says "Face it, you are ruined." * Option #2 - Says to the camera, "So until next time, gamers, game on" before being squished by a pile of bananas. * Option #3 - Shouts "Yes!" as he throws an NES controller in the air, which lands on his head and knocks him unconscious. * Option #4 - Jumps in the air cheerfully and then yells, "Eat my dust, idiots!" After he says this, a blue rectangle appears behind him. * Losing - Lays on the ground in defeat. J. Jonah Jameson * Option #1 - Says "Thank you, bye-bye" as he leaves the screen. * Option #2 - Thanks the losers, then faces the screen and says "I can't believe I'm thanking these people." * Option #3 - Laughs maniacally. * Losing - Takes his anger on Peter Parker, who's feeling down. Jaime Maussan (Note: All his voice clips are in Spanish; these are the translations.) * Option #1 - Says "A dimensional portal, towards a new reality." * Option #2 (mostly against sexy opponents) - Glances at the losers, then turns towards the camera and shakes his head in disbelief. * Option #3 - Says "Thanks a lot, and I'll wait you next week in Contacto!" before leaving by UFO. * Losing - Looks down while depressed. King Harkinian * Option #1 - While making declarative gestures with his right hand, he says "After you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule, then we can talk about mercy!" * Option #2 - Says "I wonder what's for dinner..." * Option #3 - Laughs along with CD-I Zelda. * Losing - Looks down with his left hand against his forehead. Leonidas * Option #1 - Shouts "TONIGHT, WE DINE, IN HELL!" * Option #2 - A crowd of Spartans chant loudly as Leonidas smugly turns toward the camera. * Option #3 - Disappointingly says, "I'm sorry, my friend. Not all of us are meant to be Spartans..." * Losing - Stands defeated in a dramatic sense. Madotsuki * Option #1 - Surrounded by all 24 effects in their egg forms, she pinches her cheek and teleports away. * Option #2 - Madotsuki faces Seccom Masada, then pulls out a knife and chases him. * Option #3 - Uses the Stoplight effect, turns into a stoplight, and causes a nearby Monoko to grow multiple limbs. * Losing - Looks onwards. Mama Luigi * Option #1 - Says "That's Mama Luigi to you!" and wheezes. * Option #2 - Proudly says "That'll teach you to mess with me!" * Option #3 - Asks "Or is it the bagel?" as he holds up a bagel. * Losing - Curls up in a fetal position and cries to himself. Mary * Option #1 - Repeatedly stabs a mannequin head. * Option #2 - Childishly runs around. * Option #3 - The Fabricated World asks the second placed character to enter her dimension. This is the only victory pose that directly interacts with the losers. * Losing - An angry Mary burns to ashes. New Hercules * Option #1 - Raises his arms. * Option #2 - Starts playing with his pecs. * Option #3 - Someone puts sauerkraut on Hercules's hot dog. * Losing - Lies on the floor in defeat. Nicolas Cage * Option #1 - Coughs like a madman and collapses on the floor. * Option #2 - Rides off the screen with a stolen bicycle. * Option #3 - Makes his memetic "You don't say?" face. * Losing - Lies on the ground similar to his down taunt. Nostalgia Critic * Option #1 - Says his ending catchphrase, "I'm the Nostalgia Critic, I remember it so you don't have to!" as he leaves the screen. * Option #2 - Drinks out of a skull while firing his gun in the air. * Option #3 - Says "I like to go one step beyond..." * Losing - Sarcastically claps for the victor. Panty & Stocking * Option #1 - The Angels, while sitting on a couch, kick around Chuck. * Option #2 - Panty talks about Stocking's diet to her as the latter sweats profusely. * Option #3 - Panty continuously lifts up Stocking's blouse, revealing a weight loss belt. * Losing - The Angels glare angrily at the victor from a distance. Scanty & Kneesocks * Option #1 - Scanty dances with her cup while Kneesocks remains calm with a glass of wine. * Option #2 - Both sisters smile evilly at the camera while pointing their index fingers upwards. * Option #3 - Scanty whispers an insult about the opponent to Kneesocks' ear, then they start laughing. * Losing - Both sisters stay shocked to their quote, "What the hell?!" Sheev Palpatine * Option #1 - Sheev, in his deformed appearance, says "The attempt on my life... has left me scarred... and deformed." * Option #2 - Laughs evilly. * Option #3 - Sheev hangs onto a flying senate seat while laughing in the background, with the loser mourning their loss in the foreground. * Losing - Falls off his chair. Tommy Wiseau * Option #1 - Leaves with Denny while saying "Let's go eat, huh?" * Option #2 - Wiseau laughs and says, "What a story, Mark!", to which Mark replies, "Yeah, you can say that again." * Option #3 - Taunts the loser while shouting "You not good! You... you just a chicken! Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep!" and flapping his arms. * Losing - Overdramatically cries while sitting on a chair. Weird Al * Option #1 - Screams while making a weird face. * Option #2 - Asks "I was just wondering... have you heard my new album yet?" as he holds up one of his albums. * Option #3 - Asks the loser, "How often do you wet your bed?" * Losing - Bangs his head on the table repeatedly. Yomika * Option #1 - Climbs down the ladder to a portal. * Option #2 - Sleeps on her mat. * Option #3 - Falls down on her knees. * Losing - Tucks her head down in defeat. Zoolander * Option #1 - Asks "Did you ever think there's more to life than being really, really, really ridiculously good-looking?" * Option #2 - Parties with his friends by car. * Option #3 - Appears as a merman and says "Wetness is the essence of beauty" before swimming away. * Losing #1 - Stands there shocked. * Losing #2 - By pressing A and B on the results screen, a cutscene happens where Zoolander interrupts the winner's victory pose, thinking he won the match, only for the winner to tell him that he didn't win. A scene of the movie is then shown, first showing Zoolander's poster being replaced by a poster of the winner, then as he arrives home, he sees a banner "congratulating" him on his loss. Category:Terms